Somewhere Out There
by ShOULDi
Summary: Sophie goes to America to raise her daughter, but when someone from her past make or break her life? Read on to find out. Please R
1. Magdalene Claire Neveu

**I had to redo this. I mean. Sorry for the error about the EYES detail... I had to re read the book to figure out because of the reviews I'm getting with the error and all that...**

* * *

"Where daddy?" a little girl asked her mother in the plane. Her mother looked at her then looked out the window where she saw the clouds that looked like a V. She took her daughter and pointed at the V. She told her about that being the symbol of a GIRL. Then she remembered. Her and her daughter sat there thinking. 

"He's somewhere sweety," She finally answered. She looked into her daughter's eyes. They were green like her's, Oh would she kill to have those eyes be blue like her father's. But, as much as she wished her daughter got her father's eyes, she wouldn't want to change a thing about her Princess. Princess Maddie.

Magdalene Claire Neveu was born into the world when she was six months. Not nearly a whole baby yet. She was, a little miracle. She was... so tiny, so cute, when she was born. But, since she was premature, she had to be kept in the hospital for months. Just to be observed, and just so she would live a day over one. The doctors said she wouldn't live to be four. That she would 'pass away' before or about her third birthday.

But, Maddie came and conquered life. She went through her firsts', her first words, first steps, first hug, first smile and the unforgettable laugh that she had. She went through her terrible two's. It wasn't really terrible until she almost died when her heart stopped beating for two seconds. And tommorrow, she would be four. She would pass her discovery age of three when she questione everything that she set her eyes upon. But somehow, Sophie knew that Maddie would question things FOREVER. After all, her mother and her father work solving questions that they all had.

"Mommy, hug," Maddie said wanting a ug from her mother as the lane desencded from the air. Sophie smiled and took Maddie in her arms. As the plane went back on land, Sophie looked at her beautiful daughter's eyes and saw hapiness in them, she smied. She knew she made the right decision. She made the right decision moving. Moving somewhere she thinks they belong. Moving to America...

* * *

**I was going to change the other fanfic that I had but, i like this one and so i posted this one... Please R&R**

* * *


	2. Old Flames and Sudoku Puzzles

**Hey. I have a five day suspension from school so I'm coming back next week. That may just mean more time to update fanfics. Hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for the reviews... New characters come in this chapter and the next one comes in with new reviews. ENJOY and please Read and Review**

**

* * *

**

Walking out of the plane and into the airport, Sophie could hear the clamor in another language she was familiar with, the English language with the American accent. Something new that you would only hear in France if you went to the tourist spots.

Sophie pulled her carry-on luggage bag while Maddie walked right beside her with her Tinkerbell backpack matching with her carry-on luggage. They took a trolley and went into the luggage claim hopping to get their luggages at peace. That was until someone came from behind and made Maddie laughed.

"David, get out of my back and help me with the luggage," Sophie smiled knowing that it was her brother standing behind her. She sent David to America a month before she moved here, just a week after their grandmother's death. They both needed to move on from their great loss, and moving on was why they both went to America.

"Yes Sophie, I just wanted to greet Maddie here a Happy Birthday," David stated popping out a Sudoku level 5. Each year, Maddie would get a Sudoku book and each year, she would go one level to which her age was. Maddie's smart, just like her mother and her father, and just like them, she was determined to solve any puzzle that gets in her way.

"Thankie Uncy David,"

For someone who was so young to stay so calm and not wanting to just break free of the trolley's limits. Maddie was an extraordinary little girl. She was turning four in about 23 hours hours and 45 minutes and had the knowledge and patients of someone who was so wise. Nobody took notice of that little girl, they were too busy in their own life. All but one, the one that always surveyed his surroundings for any signs. He considered this a sign.

"Hi," he greeted Maddie who didn't take her eyes off the puzzle. The man peered onto the book that seem to puzzle the little girl. At first guess, he though it was a little book of stories and the little girl was stuck at a word she couldn't pronounce. But he was wrong, it was an advance sudoku puzzle that he won't even get to solve if he sat down for ten minutes.

"Need help?" he asked the little girl. The little girl shook hear head, but he was still determined to look at Maddie's face. There was something about Maddie that reminded him on someone he knew. With the beautiful dark colored hair and hear head shaking upon every wrong number that she thought of putting down on the paper. He knew he seen those actions all in one person before, but he just coudn't place who...

"Maddie, who's that?" Sophie asked coming back with David. They had manged to load up all four boxes on the trolley not noticing that a man was standing there talking to Maddie. When Sophie saw the man. She told herself to stay calm. But, she knew that inside her she was trembling that her family line had been discovered even in America. The church will stop at nothing and that was what she feared. What she didn't realize what, that man was no Church hitman for the blood line of Jesus. He was someone else. Someone from her past...

The man turned around upon hearing the familiar voice and the unforgettable accent that he heard only in his dreams. There she was, the woman he longed for, for a very long time. She stood up not aging from the last time he set eyes on her. The man saw the shocked and hurt expression in her eyes, those eyes that can melt his heart anytime that he looked in them. That's why that little girl was familiar, that's who the mother was. The woman he fell in love with years ago, and from then on, he hasn't really fell out of love with her...

Maddie looked at her mother and the man who was standing in front of her. She was stunned that her mother was still, shocked and frightened. Never in her life has she seen her mother like that. Of course, sometimes at night her mother cries and she hears it, but she knew that everyone cries, everyone gets sad. But, when Maddie looked in her mother's eyes, she didn't see sadness. She saw anger and pain. ONLY anger and pain at the man the stood before her.

"Sophie?" The man called out to Sophie. At first Sophie was hesitant to reply, but she knew she had to stick together and not break with the sight of this man.

"..."Sophie called out the man's name. From then on, she knew moving to America and starting her life over was easier said than done...

* * *

**Is the man Robert? SUSPENSE. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys that liked the first chapter. I hope you guys like this one as well. If I get reviews, I'll post the next chapter. REMEMEBER: READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
